


Unexpected Coffee Shops

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [15]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Sort of in the same world as Break Time Catch-ups, Roman finds a cute coffee shop when he's meant to meet up with Logan and Emile.
Series: Funbruary [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected Coffee Shops

It’s a rare occasion for all three of them to have a weekend free to catch up and relax away from work. Roman spent most of his free time hopping between theatre productions and art societies. Emile ran a part time business as a therapist and often ad clients to meet over their weekends. Out of all of them Logan was the best at keeping his downtime for relaxing but still did a limited amount of online tutoring for college kids.

When they did get to meet up, they’d start in the centre of town, those waiting taking in the architecture and any changes that had happened. Logan would focus on the clock tower usually, checking the time and when everyone had said they’d meet compared to when they usually arrived. He always arrived at least 10 minutes early, while Emile would be either on time or 5 minutes late. Roman’s time fluctuated the most because of the bus schedules but if he decided to cycle he’d generally be 15 minutes late after struggling to find space to lock his bike up.

“Guys, the cutest little coffee shop has just opened and we have to go to it!” Roman was racing up to Emile and Logan, helmet still on his head.

Logan just shook his head. “You’re late again, Roman.” The scolding words weren’t meant but at this point they were as much a greeting as anything else.

“Yes, but come see the cafe I’ve locked my bike in front of. It’s splendid, regal and even sensible enough you’d enjoy it.” Roman waved the comment away, grabbing Emile’s hand to start pulling them back in the direction he’d come from.

As Logan followed along behind them Emile laughed. “Okay, we’re coming. I assume this is where we’re getting lunch now since we never decided earlier?” They asked, thankfully getting Roman to slow them to a more reasonable walking pace.

“I doubt Roman is going to let us choose another place, but I have nothing against trying somewhere new.” Logan commented wryly before pausing for a moment, looking at the direction they were heading. “Is this cafe perchance in the location that used to be the chemists?”

Roman nodded, turning to walk backwards and gesture as he spoke. “Yes, but you wouldn’t believe they were the same place. A complete transformation has taken place as if by magic.”

“Or months of scaffolding covering any large changes to the building.” Logan immediately countered, but the smile showed it was all good-natured.

Emile must have spotted it as they turned the bend, cooing a little at the change. “It looks like it could be from Fairly Odd Parents! Oh I have to have a chocolate shake if they do them!”

“Milkshakes and sandwiches for all then. I believe it’s my turn to pay today?” Roman agreed, stepping to one side of the entrance with a bow as they reached it.

Logan entered first, holding the door open as they all entered and nodding. “Yes it is your turn, although I would prefer a coffee to a milkshake with my sandwich.”

“Your wish is my command.” Roman easily agreed, having known his friends long enough to order for them from there.


End file.
